


whatever we do together is pure invention

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [27]
Category: Misfits
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Curtain Fic, Drabble, F/F, Fannish Knitting, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbey is frustrated with learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever we do together is pure invention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> Written for the promtps "Misfits: Laura/Abbey - scarf" from femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3881677#t3881677), and "Author's choice, author's choice, beyond imagination" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/151444.html?thread=6909332&format=light#cmt6909332).

Around, through, and back; around, through, and—aw damn, she dropped the stitch again.

"Honestly, Laura. How do you do this?" Abbey dumps her knitting and inspects Laura's instead, the first handspan of a blue-and-white scarf, a gift for her cousin, who's a big Chelsea fan. "You even got the emblem. That's sick! I barely managed a row and my hands are cramping. I feel like a granny. Though if I were, I'd rock this."

"It takes practice," Laura giggles. "Perhaps I should have imagined you learning from my gran as well."

"S'fine. I like wearing your scarf better anyway."


End file.
